Dear Prongs
by PotterScar
Summary: Sirius, Remus, Harry, and others write letters to Prongs. [Used to be 'Letters To Prongs']
1. Sirius

**Multi-chaptered. About three chapters, maybe, unless I decide to write more.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Prongs,_

_Where are you and Lily? In heaven? Are you watching down on Harry, Moony, and I?_

_We miss you so much. Things are so bad here, but we're pulling through. Harry's fifteenth birthday is next week. We're bringing him here (Grimmauld Place)._

_Prongs, I never thought I would have to come back here. When I left summer before sixth year, I thought I was gone for good. Shows how right I was, eh?_

_Why did you die, Prongs? Why couldn't you have gotten away? It killed Moony and I when you died; maybe it killed Peter too, I don't know if he's capable of emotions anymore._

_Prongs, mate, I miss you so much. I know I already said that, but I do. Mate, you know I love you to death. You're my brother._

_Sorry if I'm ranting. I dunno, I guess I'm just getting out all of the stuff that's in me._

_We're all writing letters. Moony, Harry, and me, I mean. Albus wanted us to. He said that it might help. Whatever that means._

_You think I'd be over it by now. I mean, it's been fourteen years. But maybe this isn't the kind of thing you just 'get over'._

_Sorry if you can't read this, mate. I'm crying, and it's falling onto the papers. Did you ever see me cry? Maybe. Did I cry when I ran away from my parents? I can't remember._

_Do you remember that day? I can only remember it vaguely; I remember my parents shouting at me, kicking me, hitting me, then finally blasting me off the tree and kicking me out into the street. It was raining. I remember that the rain made my blood run from my cuts and onto the grounds. It never washed away; the stain is there still to this day. It's faded, but it's there. A reminder of how bad things used to be. Moony asked about the stain once, a couple weeks ago. I guess I never told him._

_Do you remember when Lily finally said yes to you asking her out? You were the happiest guy alive, I could tell. You were jumping on your bed, until it cracked down the middle and you had to go get McGonagall so she could repair it._

_Were you watching me when I went to Godric's Hollow after you died? Did you see me go through the rubble, looking for a sign that you guys were still alive? Did you see me find your body, and close your open eyes? Did you see me find Lily in Harry's nursery, and see me cry over her body, before closing her eyes as well? Did you see me take Harry out of the rubble, try to calm him down, even though I myself was beyond calm?_

_I can't do this, mate. I'm sorry. If you get this, Prongs, please write back to me._

_Yours in Marauding in life or death,_

_Padfoot, a.k.a. Sirius Orion Black_

Sirius folded up the letter, tears streaming down his face, before tapping it with his wand. It dissolved, and was gone.

* * *

Next Chapter: Remus writes to James.


	2. Remus

_Dear Prongs,_

_Hello._

_What else am I supposed to say? I'm writing to a dead guy. No offense._

_Am I supposed to be comfortable writing to you, even though you're gone? Sirius and Harry are supposed to do it too. I think even Severus might be doing one._

_What is Harry going to say? He never knew you. I don't mean to make you feel bad or anything, but what is he going to say to you?_

_Harry's really grown into a wonderful young man. He's like Lily, mate; quiet and shy, but with an explosive temper. He gets into trouble, though, like you. Sometimes I worry that Sirius confuses Harry with you. I'm not saying he's unstable or anything, but he's been lonely for a long time._

_He (Harry) is turning fifteen soon. I remember your fifteenth birthday; we threw you a huge party with the entirety of Gryffindor. It was fun, and you were so surprised. I remember, after we finally went to bed, you thanked us, even though we were half asleep._

_It's those kind of moments I remember from our childhood. It's sad; instead of recalling the huge moments as I write this, like when you first accomplished becoming an Animagi, I remember you thanking us after your party._

_I can hear Sirius in the next room. He's crying. Why is he crying, James? Can you see him? What's wrong?_

_Maybe he's writing your letter. He always adored you beyond belief. You were his brother. Wormtail and I, we were just his best friends. I guess we felt left out sometimes; maybe that's why Peter turned to Voldemort._

_Did you know, when you were about to die, that Peter had betrayed you? Or did you think he just cracked? Why am I even asking? It's not like you're going to respond. You're dead._

_Right?_

_I've always harbored this hope that you were alive... just waiting. You know, for the right opportunity. But why would you do that to us?_

_My hand's shaking so badly, Prongs. I can't do this. I'm so sorry that I'm cutting it short._

_Give Lily and your parents my best._

_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,_

_Moony, a.k.a. Remus John Lupin_

Remus folded the letter in half, putting it on the table and tapping it with his wand. He watched it disappear, before burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Next chapter: Harry


	3. Harry

_Dear Dad,_

_Wow, that feels weird to write. Dad. It's like a word in a foreign language or something._

_I feel kind of stupid writing this. I don't know what to say to you; how do I even know that you are going to read this? You're dead. Dead people can't read letters their children write to them. But Dumbledore says they can. I don't know what he's on about._

_I got here this morning. Dumbledore told me to write a letter to you, and said that Sirius and Remus had already done theirs. He told me to bring it to Remus when I'm done, since I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school._

_I just saw Sirius, Dad. He was crying as he walked down the hallway. His only explanation was that he wrote to you._

_Sirius seems to cry a lot lately. I don't understand why. Did he cry a lot before, after he broke out of Azkaban and found me, and I just didn't notice? Great, now I feel horrible, like I should have noticed that he's been depressed._

_Well, this letter is depressing. Maybe I'll tell you about myself, even though you've probably been watching me and already know everything I am going to tell you._

_I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts. Last year, I participated in the Triwizard Tournament, and won, though I wish I hadn't. I've faced Voldemort a total of four times and escaped each time. I saved the Sorcerer's Stone, saved Hogwarts from a basilisk, stopped Sirius from having his soul sucked out, and delayed Voldemort from rising from the "grave"._

_I'm not proud of any of that._

_My two best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron's really loyal, and his two older brothers are pranksters; you're their idol. Hermione's smart, she's top in our year. Draco Malfoy and I bicker a lot, though I don't really know why._

_My Potions professor is Snape. He's horrible, and he seems to hate me. I don't know why; Remus says it's because I look like you, whatever that means._

_Well, that's basically it. Are you going to write back to me? That would really make me happy, you know, because I, er, never actually talked to you before._

_Not much else to say. Please write me back. Tell me stories or talk to me about you or Mum. At least tell me what you think of me. Are you proud of me? Because I'm not proud of myself._

_Much love,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the paper into quarters, smoothing the creases, before getting off of his bed and going to find Remus so the letter could be sent. In the hall, he passed Ron, who looked quizzically at the paper.

"What's that, mate?"

Harry smiled mysteriously. "A letter to a... old friend."

* * *

Next chapter: Severus Snape


	4. Severus

**I have to say, I liked writing this letter the most. Harry's was awkward, Remus' was empty, and Sirius' was mushy, but Snape's letter... XDD**

* * *

_Potter,_

_This is stupid. I don't know why I'm even doing this._

_Oh. Albus is staring at me from across the table. Well, that would explain that._

_So what am I supposed to say to you? I never liked you; hell, I hated you. With a passion. And you didn't exactly act like my friend or anything._

_I hope you're happy. Your son is a brute. He never gets his work done, he's always cheeking me, and he can't do potion work to save his life. He's an arrogant little twit, and it's high time somebody puts him in his place._ _I can only hope that person will be me._

_You might as well tell him in your letter to stop strutting around the school like he owns it, much like you did. Just because he temporarily defeated the Dark Lord doesn't make him royalty. He and his ridiculous "friends" (more like groupies) are always pestering me and getting themselves into trouble, and guess who has to get them out? ME._

_The only reason I helped your little monster four years ago was because I _owed _you. I didn't care about the brat in the least; in fact, I wonder why I even bothered. He's just given me grief, after all._

_Do not think my hate is unfounded. He never tries in class, he wears his heart on his sleeve, he mouths off to me and other professors time and time again, and_ _he torments the Slytherins. He thinks he is better than them because he is fighting the "good" fight, and he assumes that they are not._

_In short, he is just like you. Maybe you do not realize your flaws, because your head has swelled so much that it doesn't allow blood to circulate to your minuscule brain. Yes, that is quite a possibility._

_So... how's hell? Lots of fire? 'Cause I'll be joining you down there one day, unfortunately. Unless you're up in heaven. Unlikely..._

_So you married the Mudblood. I never got to comment to you on that. I thought that was a mistake, personally. It was bad enough that you were a blood-traitor, but you could have at least kept your lineage pure. And now we have the outcome of that union; an irritating, unintelligent, trouble-making, arrogant brat. Terrific. Bloody brilliant._

_And then, of course, you go off and get yourself killed and leave the brat with his horrible relatives. Good move, Potter. I have no doubt that your son is abused. _

_Not that I care, of course._

_I really don't see how Dumbledore can be so blind, just leaving the boy in your brother- and sister-in-law's care. Maybe you should write him a letter. Tell him to take the boy out. I'm not going to do it. Dumbledore has a way of twisting what you say and using it against you._

_Well, that's pretty much it. There's not much left to write. Dumbledore's got this annoying smile on his face and this irritating twinkle in his eyes._

_Severus S. Snape_

Snape folded the letter, tapping it with his wand. He watched it disappear, before casting Dumbledore an irritated glance and leaving Number 12, Grimmauld Place.


	5. Peter

**SPECIAL!**

**I wasn't initially going to write this (and it doesn't really make sense that I did) but I got the idea and I just couldn't shake it off. Don't bother asking me _why _Peter would be writing a letter (I might accidentally explain it somewhere in the letter), but he is. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Dear Prongs,_

_I mean, Dear James. I have no right to call you Prongs._

_You must hate me. You're nutters if you don't. I mean, how could you not hate a slimy rat who betrayed you to the Darkest wizard of all time?_

_Look, I know you've probably ripped this thing to shreds by now (and trust me, I wouldn't blame you), but if you haven't, hear me out, alright? I know there's no plausible excuse for what I did, but give me a chance to explain myself._

_You_ know _I was never as brave as you, Sirius, and Remus. You fought for what you believed in and the Light, Sirius fought against his family, and Remus fought against his lycanthropy. But what did I fight against? **Nothing.**_

_I always felt left out in the group, like I didn't belong. The rest of the school felt so, too. Don't think I didn't hear the nasty whispers behind my back, the rumors, the lies spread about me by your adoring fangirls. I heard them, all right._

_By the end of fourth year I began to really see why I wasn't fitting in. I wasn't good looking in the least, I wasn't smart, I wasn't talented at anything, and I couldn't pull off a good prank. You guys were always the best looking, the smartest, and the pranksters of the school. You had Quidditch; Remus had his smarts and his books; and Sirius had his talent at charming the ladies. But what did I have? Nothing. I was just the tagalong; like the little sibling that wants to hang out with his older brother and his friends. Everyone else saw that too._

_You might have wondered why I got so distant 'round the end of sixth year. If you haven't already figured it out, I was making connections with Voldemort. Little did I know that I was going to have to betray you. I wanted something of my own, something that was _mine._ Sounds really dumb now, doesn't it?_

_I guess it might have been a way to block the hurt I felt from not belonging to the people I thought I had been friends with. It killed me to know that you guys liked each other more than me. That if you, James, could only save one of us from death, it wouldn't be me. I wasn't your brother, like Sirius. I wasn't your best mate, like Remus. I was just... your mate. Just the friend on the side who always had to beg for school help, who always had to be protected, who always needed your help getting a date to the dance. I got sick of it._

_So I began to talk to Snape, who was interested in joining. He soon directed me to Lucius Malfoy. who was in seventh year when we were in our third. I began to work harder in school, desperate to impress the Dark Lord, and my grades rose. Did you guys notice?_

_No._

_I think what hurt the most was that you guys didn't notice my grades rising, and how I was more distant with you. Maybe, by getting distant, I was hoping you'd call me back and I could stop my quest to become a Death Eater. Sort of like reverse psychology._

_But you guys _didn't notice. _You, James, were so caught up in Lily and Quidditch, Sirius in his girls and pranks, and Remus in his books and his schoolwork. You didn't notice me not hanging out with you guys for days on end. You didn't notice me sitting with the Slytherins instead._

_You just didn't notice, and that hurt._

_None of this is a reasonable excuse for what I did. I guess I was scared. He could kill anyone, and I know I should have died for you, but I really didn't consider you my mate anymore. I thought of you more as an acquaintance, somebody I knew a bit from Order meetings and had over for tea once and a while._

_I didn't really foresee what was going to happen after I revealed your location. I assumed that he would kill all of you and I could forget about you. Maybe I hoped, in the bottom of my heart, that you would vanquish him and free me. But the worst happened; you and Lily died, leaving Harry an orphan and me responsible._

_It was a terrible feeling, you know. Even a rat has emotions. I felt guilt unlike anything I felt before, and raw fear. I quickly framed Sirius, because I knew he wanted to kill me. To make me pay for what I did. And I deserve to pay. I just didn't see it at the time._

_Then I hid. The Death Eaters disliked me immensely. Some might have even hated me. They viewed me as a traitor; they thought I sentenced my Lord to his death. Maybe I did. Maybe I subconsciously knew that he would be defeated that night. But I doubt it._

_If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Prongs, I won't accept it. I don't deserve it._

_Peter Pettigrew_

Clenching his teeth, the plump-ish, balding man folded up the letter, tapping it with his wand. It dissolved, and he left the room quietly, a shadow of his former self.

_**Fin**_

* * *

****

**This is the end, guys. Dear Prongs 2 is on its way. I hope you enjoyed it; I really liked writing this letter and Snape's in particular. Maybe because Snape is so interesting and Peter is so... unknown. I dunno, but its a lot longer than my other ones. Expect DP2 soon, most likely tomorrow (1/4/06) or Thursday (1/5/06).**

**PotterScar**


End file.
